Star Wars Phasma's Mission
by Ruby Studio
Summary: Phasma has orders to go after Fin and Poe on planet Jakku to retrieve BB-8. Instead of the events from the movie, we get a wonderfully romantic story between Captain Phasma and Rey. The warm touch of Rey's love can melt the cold heart of Phasma. If just given the chance. A touch. A kiss. A whisper of love. And once going down this path, no return.
1. Chapter 1

"FN-2187 reported to my division was evaluated and sent to reconditioning."

Phasma states the information directly and with calm. She has done everything that was required of her and more with each of her assigned soldiers. From birth, they are educated and given close to no free time. So as to prevent any thoughts of leaving or treason.

But FN-2187... He has done something far worse than just run away. Far worse than deserting the first order. What he has done. Is assist a prisoner escape.

"No prior signs of none conformity."

General Hux examining the troopers history and data sheets. He smirks as he observes that this trooper is fairly fresh and upon his first mission has not had the stomach to do what is required of him. The same exact thing that is required of every trooper.

It's a dirty job but someone has to do the grunt work.

"This was his first offense." Her words cut to the chase quickly and she's ready to accept the full responsibility of what must be done. Sending a few troops after the two of them, and capture Poe and FN-2187.

"Sir, they have been hit. They are going to crash land on Jakku." The girl at the radar scanners shows a reading of a diagram indicating the most likely location giving the trajectory of the path of the ship.

"Excellent."

General Hux looks upon Phasma with a particular degree of calculation and processes the current situation. He approaches her and looks at her visor trying to see her eyes underneath the black tint of the glass.

"This trooper. He belongs to your unit. He was assigned to you and on the first mission for him, with Kylo Ren. His job was to shoot a blaster. To pull a trigger. Nothing more was required of him. Am I correct in this calculation?"

His words ice cold as he speaks soft enough for only her to hear. Giving her the dignity and respect to make sure that no one else hears this dialog. Should the other crew members hear this assessment of her right now, her orders and position would be in question.

"You're statement is 100% accurate."

She speaks calmly but her expression under that helmet is anything but. Her eyes widen a bit in shock hearing him talk like this. Hux has never held back what he really thinks at times. But for the first time ever, she is receiving an assessment from him on one of her men. And so far, it's not looking all that good.

"Then can you tell me what I should have you do? Or how I should punish you exactly? Because it would seem to me that, a trooper that has his commanding officer. Captain no less, present on his first deployment. Along with A sith, Kylo Ren, present at the location. To not open fire, and later not follow your orders to go off to reconditioning. Instead, he helps the prisoner escape. Then takes First Order property, and on top of all that. Steals a fighter, and now is most likely dead from the crash landing. You, Captain Phasma, You tell me what you think I should do."

He folds his arms looking at her as her heartbeat begins to pick up. She clenches the hilt of her blaster in frustration, pondering on her answer. To be honest, if one of her troopers where in her position right now, she would just shoot him and be done with it.

But now, it's her. And right now she has to figure out what the right thing to do is. And the only thing she wants to do is get away from Commander Hux. As far away as possible from this embarrassing situation. And the at the corner of her eye, the reflection of the planet Jakku can be seen upon the glass of one of the many portholes.

Yes, Jakku is the solution. They crashed on the planet. The droid is on that planet, as is the trooper and Poe. The answer was right in front of her the whole time. Why did she even panic? The solution is quite obvious.

"I would say that sending a few troops and myself to retrieve the both of them, as well as locating the droid and bringing them all back to you is the best and quickest solution Commander Hux."

He tilts his head to the side as she finishes her sentence. A little bit of a smile graces his lips as he nods in approval. Knowing that sending her is a bit excessive but if that is how she wishes to make it up to the first order then that is the action necessary to take. After all, he is in charge of her. And she is his best for a reason. Her success rate thus far is unquestionable.

Pondering upon how long it's going to possibly take her to complete her mission... this shouldn't take her long. Not unless something comes up and makes things complicated. Should that happen then Phasma will become merciless and do what she does best. Become a killing machine. Without mercy, or care. No stopping her when she starts on her path of bloodshed.

If she is able to fix this little issue of before it becomes a serious problem. Then more than likely what Phasma is going to do, is repair all the damage her trooper has done to the First Order on Jakku. But how long is it going to take her? And how difficult is it to find someone... On a planet?

"How long do you need Captain? To find the droid, the trooper and prisoner?"

He asks her as his body turns looking out to the planet as the damaged Tie-Fighter spins leaving a trail of smoke entering the atmosphere of Jakku. It's emergency systems kicking into full gear as the ship vanishes from eyesight. And the computer systems locked onto it lose connection once the power of the small ship shuts off.

"It shouldn't take long. All I need is a few men to help me track down the little droid. And four troopers at my side to apprehend the prisoners. Or bring the bodies. One way or another, I'll bring them back here."

The Commander turns and looks at Captain Phasma. An expression of displacement upon his face. That's not what he asked her. Not at all.

"I asked you how long you need Captain. Not what you were going to do during that time."

She catches herself before responding right away. Had she responded right then and there, she would have stuttered. Something unacceptable for a Captain. Her emotions begin to rise a bit. For the first time in a long time. She can feel herself sweat.

"Give me a day. I'll bring results to you within 24 hours. I'll have constant updates and-"

Commander Hux cuts her off before she can finish what she wanted to say. He's not interested in the rest of her prattle. He has far more pressing matters to deal with. This escaped prisoner. This trooper and droid. They are just inconveniences at this current time. But they have to be dealt with before anything more comes from them.

Crushing minor setbacks before they grow into serious matters is what Captain Phasma is paid for. It's what she's good at. And listening to her talk right now is a waste of time.

"Captain, I'm not interested in updates and I'm definitely not interested in having you here in front of me anymore. You have your mission. And I expect you to perform as you always have. I trust in your judgment. Do what you must. Just try to have no civilian casualties. We have appearances to keep up on this planet after all."

And with those words, she understands her mission. Giving a nod, her body turns around and her feet begin to carry her in a relaxed march. She takes note that everyone is looking at her. They all know that something serious has just been discussed between her and the Commanding officer.

However, she hopes that no one actually was able to hear anything that was spoken. Her orders to her troopers must be followed without question. No one must ever question her ability in being able to get any mission completed. And right now she needs troopers that she can count on. Ones that can operate without orders if necessary.

The best handful of stormtroopers on this base aren't going to do. Not at all. But a few from here, and a few from other ships will do just fine. Some that have the desire for adventure, and perhaps some that are looking for a promotion, or some that want to empress her would work out perfectly.

"Alright. I know what I'm going to do. Time to lock and load."

She pulls out her communications device and speaks out as she walks towards the elevator. Her destination is but one place, the transportation shuttle bay.

Coming up to the controls of the elevator, she punches in the number to open the doors, a few troopers standing inside are a bit nervous as she comes in. She presses the button to her desired floor.

Not wanting to lower the moral of the other troops right next to her, she avoids from contracting the single trooper that she can count on to assemble the handful of loyal men she needs. Already knowing that he most likely is training with them at this very moment.

The elevator stops and the others quickly depart, not wanting to be around Phasma when shes clearly busy. Soon as the doors open they exit the elevator on the lunch level. Most likely headed to mess hall.

Captain Phasma completes the contacting number dial on her communicator. A hologram of TR-8R appears she can hear clearly in the background of his fellow storm troopers in combat training. It's highly pleasing to her at this very moment to know that she has done well with the training of so many loyal soldiers.

But it's always even better to have a few on top that you can count on when the chips are down. Otherwise, the only person you have to count on is yourself. And much like her teachings to these troopers, is that when in combat. The only person you can really count on is yourself. Because no one else is going to try to make sure you survive a fight in combat other than you.

"FN-2199, gather five of your best fellow troopers. We have a mission to take care of. Meet me at the transport bay."

...

The time seems to pass faster than normal as the transport takes Captain Phasma and the other troopers to the sandy dunes of Jakku. It's not her first time going to a back-end planet like this but... It is her first time coming to a planet to clean up the mess of one of her own troops.

To her own admission, she will accept the fact that she honestly did allow this to happen. She noticed FN-2187 remove his helmet before. As well as not shoot anyone on the mission. Something should have been done at that moment with him. A bit more strict rather than just a little slap on the wrist.

And she did let him walk around freely after the mission. On his own no less. Yeah... in all honesty she did bring this on herself.

"Captain Phasma. Our mission, you still haven't given us any orders as of yet."

TR-8R, the bravest of the group. He always was eager and fearless. That's why she got him to gather his buddies in the first place. For him to just come out and ask a question like that, it shows guts.

"FN-2199, You will take a battle buddy with you. And go out in search of the traitor. Two more will go and search for the escaped prisoner. The last one will come with me. We shall search for the droid. It doesn't matter who finds who first. Should you come across any of the targets. Capture them alive. Set your weapons to stun. If you spot them. Just shoot. Try not to make a scene."

The stormtroopers all nod and in one voice confirm the orders. This mission is a simple one. And they know that they don't have too much ground to cover. There really isn't too many places they could have gone. So finding them should be relatively easy.

However, the problem is that this trooper can cause a few problems locally. And to get off the planet, he has the resources to do so. He doesn't even need anything of physical value when he has valuable information in his head.

All the more reason to bring him back. Or blow that head of his off.

The transport lands quick and hard as the hatch opens up allowing them to get out. They all quickly march out with Phasma being first to exit. She watches the other troopers take off with one staying behind next to her.

She looks at him and speaks.

"I trust you'll be able to do your job?"

He nods and begins to march alongside her, scanning to see if he is able to pick up any readings of droids nearby. About half an hour passes as the other troopers report that one of them had found a few remains of the Tai Fighter which had sunk in the sands. One of them almost had gotten sunk under had it not been for the quick thinking of his fellow team member.

"This isn't going as smoothly as I wanted."

The trooper looks at her when he picked up on what she had said. Slowly she turns her head in frustration and speaks one single word that puts him back in his place.

"What?"

A cold chill of fear makes him recalculate his choice to look directly at Captain Phasma. The thought of how TR 8R manages to speak to her so relaxed at times is really confusing. He told them that she's really not as bad as everyone makes her out to be. But to this trooper, what she looks like right now... is like a shiny chrome trooper in the middle of a desert. A walking target.

"Perhaps it would be best if I head towards the crashed ships out in the desert from the previous war? It would make sense that someone could get the idea to hide out in that location? That is if he got a hold of a transport."

The trooper managed to save his skin with that one. A logical assumption. If the trooper has a weapon he easily could get a speeder or cycle of some sort.

"Go meet up with the other two closest troopers and take a speeder from our transport. Take some scanners and see what you find. Only report back if you find something or run into trouble."

"Yes Captain"

He marches off and turns it into a light run into the direction of his fellow Storm Troopers. A sigh of relief is expressed within him as he gets a considerable distance from his superior. In this job... you have to be careful with what you say and who you say it to. And to him, it's a difficult career ladder to climb.

...

Finn stumbles around in the market of Jakku in search of water. His legs feel like jelly as he barely makes it to counter looking for fluids. Looking around he spots a giant beast drinking from a troff meant for animals but to him, it's a sign of life. Liquid for him to be able to survive in this unforgiving heat.

Instantly he runs to the water, not a single care of what animal is drinking from it at the same time. It's water and that's all that he cares for right now.

Taking several mouthfuls he gulps down as much as he can take into his system. Until the giant beast next to him, that noticed him a little while ago shoves him aside. Not out of greed, but the fact that it knows that the human should know better than to drink from the same source.

Fin looks at the huge beast strangely but shakes his head and stands up dusting himself off. He hears a commotion behind him. The sound of fighting.

He turns around and stumbles to a store post. He observes a young woman fending off two aliens as they attempt to take a small round little droid from her. The droid is, a white and orange pattern new looking model. Much like... Like the one Poe had told him about. That B,B, 8 unit he had mentioned. The very one which should possess the location of Luke Skywalker.


	2. Chapter 2

Phasma walks the streets of the market observing around her the several shopkeepers and keeping her eye's and ear's open for any sign of Fin. Her attention fully on the mission and on the time she has spent so far searching for him.

The heat starts to get to her in this unforgiving environment. She never expected to have to be on this desert planet looking around for a deserter. Traitor more than anything.

Her attention begins to waver as her vision turns a bit blurry and her head a fit spins with dizziness. She places her rifle on her back and her right-hand touches her chrome helmet wanting to wipe the sweat underneath from her brow. The beats of perspiration glide down her cheeks as her eyes sting from the salt in the sweat itself.

"How on earth am I going to get this mission finished in my current condition? I need water."

She walks over to a counter and leans against it trying to catch her breath. If she's doing this bad right now. She can only imagine how the other troopers are handling the situation.

"Wait..."

Pondering on that fact just then. Her troopers went off to the crashed field of ships. They have more than enough shade inside those things. And not only that, they have blueprints of those ships. They know where the airtight medical and emergency supplies are.

"Those guys have access to water. And food."

She slumps over in an utter realization of her current predicament and situation.

Her suit is shiny and reflects light. But her cape covers half her body. On top of that, it's black so it's taking in heat. She didn't grab her emergency pack for this mission so she has no water. Or food. And even worse, she didn't even grab any of her money. And this place doesn't accept First Order promissory notes. They need something of actual value. Cash.

Well, either cash or something for trade. And all she has to offer for trade is what's actually on her person. Her utility belt containing an emergency comlink, emergency rations, a compact toolkit to repair her weapon and parts of her armor and helmet, macro binoculars, and of course the trusted grappling hook. Other than that it's just extra ammunition for her rifle and side weapon.

"I'm thirsty."

She takes her time with punching in the buttons to check the time. The information pops up on her visor and she sighs looking at it. It's already been about 7 hours. Just seven hours out of twenty-four hours.

"Seventeen more hours on this dustball of a planet. Going at this rate with this heat beating down on me I'll pass out before even another five hours is to pass. I need to get fluids into me. I'm going to have to trade something. I hate to admit that but... I'm going to have to find someone who will trade with me."

Captain Phasma feels someone tug on her cape. Normally she would spin around and smack whoever would dare to do so, but in her current condition, she would much rather preserve her energy. But also, who on earth would tug on a troopers cape? Let alone a chrome trooper. Isn't it obvious that she looks more important than the average stormtrooper?

"Are you buying something?"

An elderly looking alien looks directly at her as they lean in looking directly at her helmet. They already can tell that she's not doing so good underneath that suit of hers. Yeah, those suits look really good and protect them from extreme temperature conditions. But that's meant for only brief periods of time.

Not prolonged exposure.

"No. I'm-"

She catches herself before dismissing the shopkeeper. Water, yes. Maybe this shopkeeper has some. Or maybe they know where to get some.

"I'm here to trade for water. Do you have any?"

Her voice under control and posture a bit more professional now. She needs to get some from this creature. Or at least they know someone who has access to the life-giving substance.

"No. No water here. Try the cantina. Or if your really desperate, you can get some from the animal watering troff."

What? Is no water sold at this shop? How is that possible? Why not? Every shopkeeper should have some available, it would be selling as easily as cookies to a child.

"Right. Thanks."

Turning around with disappointment and a bit of frustration she begins to march off. The cantina he said. Perhaps that's a good place to check out this Cantina. If she recalls correctly that would be Ergel's Bar.

Honestly, she doesn't know if the Barman or Barmaid will service water for a trade. But she is sure that someone should be more than happy to give her some water for trading something off her utility belt. Yeah, that's something that shouldn't be too much of a prob-

Phasma stops dead in her tracks.

"No. I can't change my priorities right now."

She turns her body and continues marching in the street. Searching once again for FN-2187, and Poe. The traitor and the escaped prisoner, along with the droid. Those three are what is most important. She can't change her mission or part from it right now. A job is a job. She has her orders.

"But I want to drink something."

Looking over to her right, she spots a giant pig of sorts drinking from a giant water bowl for animals. That water must be dreadfully full of parasites. But nothing some antibiotics from the First Orders medical bay can't cure in a few hours.

"What am I thinking. I'm not that desperate already am I?"

No of course not. She's just thinking like a military trooper. Whatever is available to them, they will use. But not in front of these aliens. Not here, and definitely not now. All she has to do is find that blasted droid at least.

...

Rey pulls off the small net that the two thugs tried to use on BB8 when attempting to mug her and take the droid by force. Looking over the little fella she asks it.

"Are you alright?"

With a few beeps and signals, it reassures her that it is in perfect working order. She nods in approval, the droid pauses for a moment and turns its head glancing over towards Fin. Spotting the jacket that belongs to his friend. His master's property. Stolen by a thief.

Quickly it gives a few notifying signals to Rey. Stating that the property doesn't belong to that man. That jacket belongs to his friend, and that the man wearing it must know what has become of his master.

Rey looks over at Fin and then quickly back and BB8.

"Him? Are you sure?"

Asking the BB unit once more for confirmation before moving into swift action. With no time to waste she charges at FN-2187. She hasn't had any action or excitement for several years so this right here has given her all the reason in the galaxy to help out this little droid. Maybe helping this little BB unit out wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Stop where you are!"

She shouts at Fin as he dodges through any obstacles in his way. His distance growing quickly and his speed obviously greater than that of the young girl chasing him. He assumes that he will have no trouble getting away from her when suddenly he is struck by a blunt object from the side and falls flat upon the sandy ground below him.

Turning over on his side with a groan of pain he looks up and can see the young girl standing above him now. Thoughts of her knowing the environment and all the shortcuts around here quickly flash through his mind. He should have been more careful and used the training the First Order had provided him.

"What do you want from me?"

He asks her while breathing quickly, trying to catch his breath in this heat. Looking up at the girl he takes note that she's not as affected by the quick chase as he is. Being native to these types of environments really helps out.

...

Phasma stops and glances over at a few locals repairing a hover car. It looks like they have been working on it all day. Which means that they must have seen a girl walking with a droid. At least she hopes they noticed something.

Asking them, this would make number ... she can't even remember how many people she's been asking. Too many.

And all the while. She hasn't gotten any call from her troopers. Being out in this heat... it's getting to be too much.

She takes a dry gulp of whatever saliva she could muster in her mouth.

"I need to put a button or a pebble in my mouth and start sucking on it just to keep the saliva flowing."

Muttering to herself as she looks around on the floor and spots a small enough sized pebble. Smooth and oval shaped. Looking around she sighs knowing that people are going to stare at her if she leans over to pick it up.

She can't look this desperate and strange to pick up a little rock. On top of that, she would look very strange placing it in her mouth. And knowing these creatures and people on this planet, they would be able to figure out real quick that this high ranking Stormtrooper Captain isn't able to handle the heat.

"This isn't fair."

She mumbles as she kicks the pebble to the side in defeat. Anything that she comes up with as an idea to even try to help herself fend off the heat or dry mouth. To fend off her dehydration, it all comes down to her looking weak or incapable of this job.

"At this rate, I'll pass out before even finding tracks of that little droid."

A heavy warm sigh escapes her mouth as she continues to walk in search of any of those she and her team are searching for. She can't come back empty-handed and messed up from dehydration. That would be an utter embarrassment to her superiors and be disgracing herself to her troopers. What type of an example would that be?

She glances over to a few men leaning against a bunch of scrap parts, they are talking amongst themselves and one of them lifts a container. Spins off the cap and begins to drink from it. The satisfaction in his expression as he takes a few gulps and then lowers his hand closing the top off.

Finally, someone she might be able to trade something for the rest of his water.

Moving her body she begins to take a few steps towards them. They spot her as she's marching towards them and they quickly begin to fix themselves up in a bit of fear from her walking to them. The total nervousness is already present in their behavior.

Great, just perfect. That's not what she wanted. Troopers don't trade or take the property of those who have nothing against the first order. If they are cooperating then she should have no reason to take anything from them. This totally undermines her reason for coming to them in the first place. What's she supposed to do now?

They stand a bit fearful as she stops before them. Standing at 6,3 she is practically towering over some of them in her suit. One of them is trembling and the other two are squinting from the shiny glare of her chrome suit.

"I'm looking for a BB8 droid. It's a round little ball with a done head. Also, have you seen anyone wearing a rebel jacket or someone that appears out of place that you have never seen in this trading market?"

This was all she could ask them. Now that they where right here before her, she couldn't bring herself to ask to help her with water. She's going to have to figure that out on her own. She can't give up and ask for help like that. Not just yet.

However, to her surprise. One of them points behind her.

"You mean that thing right their?"

She turns her head and glances looking over to where he's pointing. And to her surprise, to her utter and total disbelief. The little droid is in the middle of the street. Right, where she was standing no more than but a few minutes ago.

Her eyes widen and her pulse picks up. Adrenalin shoots through her body from her brain. The BB8 unit spots her looking directly at him and his little circular lens locks on with her visor. The both of them looking at one another as they exchange glances.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Shouting at the top of her lungs she moves into action immediately and without hesitation runs toward the droid. Being in no real condition to run at this time, she forgets that she should start off with a light jog and slowly build up to a run. No one that is this dehydrated and tired should jump into a running sprint.

BB8 screams in a few beeps and begins to roll away quickly as Rey turns and notices the chrome Stormtrooper chasing after her little buddy. Right, when Rey is about to turn and run with BB8 and Fin, she instead sees the trooper collapse on all fours and stumbles a bit to get up and once again fall but this time passes out on the floor for a moment.

As if the stormtrooper lost consciousness for a few seconds and fight to remain conscious. Rey watches the trooper slowly stand and use their right hand to help themselves stand up pressing against their right knee.

How long has this trooper been marching around being exposed to these extreme temperatures? Has this person been drinking water? BB8 shouts a few beeps to Rey and she turns looking to the little droid and then looks back at the trooper slowly stand.

"Stay where you are"

Phasma shouts as she gathers herself and begins to chase after the three of them. Rey being a local to this environment, she can spot instantly when someone is about to faint just by the actions and behavior of one's body. And this trooper behind them, they are about to pass out. And chasing after two people and a droid in full body armor when already having been exposed to the heat and dehydrated, this person shouldn't be running.

"BB8 you keep on going with Fin. I'll deal with the trooper."

Rey shouts as she takes off to the side and darting between people and spare parts spread all over the floor. She swings around through large items and quickly gets behind the stormtrooper only to spot her on the floor passed out.

"She must have had a heatstroke from prolonged exposure to this heat."

Rey looks around as a few other people and aliens sort of glance at her and the trooper on the floor. However, nobody dares to get close to either one of them. Mainly because if anyone were to touch the chrome trooper, they are sure that they would be getting involved with something that no one really wants to be involved with.

"Great. This is just perfect."

She says to herself looking at the passed out soldier in front of her. She already has seen Rey with the droid and that rebel. If she leaves this trooper, she's only going to have to deal with the First Order later. That she can be sure of.

"I'm going to have to take care of you aren't I."

Rey sighs and slowly stands up. She takes the strap of her belt and begins to wrap it around Phasma's shoulders and chest. Her hands slide under her breast armor and to her surprise, Rey feels her fingers glide over Phasma's soft chest. She can feel that this is a woman.

Her eyes widen in shock as she slowly pulls her hands back. Now looking upon this trooper with more sympathy than before. This isn't just anyone but a fellow woman in need of medical help. And right now she doesn't have anything she can do for her but get her into some shade.

"I'll need to take you home with me."


	3. Chapter 3

_**LITTLE CRUSH**_

Phasma stirs a bit as she tosses left and right attempting to get up and quickly realizing that she's tied down. Her eyes slowly open and she takes not that she's tied down to a speed cycle traveling in the desert at a high velocity.

"I don't think so." She speaks in a soft voice and pulls out her emergency pocket knife and cuts the rope holding her down, causing her to fall off.

Hitting the ground she tumbles kicking up dust and sad everywhere. Her helmet staying on as her cape wraps around her arms and legs as she finally stops rolling down the dune. She sighs in utter defeat as she coughs and sits up unwrapping herself.

"You have got to be kidding me." Phasma almost curses in anger as she feels for her utility belt and communicator. She had it when she pulled out her knife. But now it's gone. She must have lost it someplace in the sand when she had fallen off. Or cut herself free, whichever way you want to look at it.

She looks behind her and sees over the hills of the sand dune, that person driving the cycle, they had turned around and come back now looking directly at her.

"Noticed I had woken up didn't you." She whispers while feeling for her main weapon. The rifle not being attached to her back, she then looks back at the girl on the cycle and notices that her weapon is attached to the side of the bike.

Thus she looks for her blaster pistol and notices that it's missing as well.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." she clenches her fists and raises them ready to fist fight after realizing that she even lost her knife in the fall.

"I came into this world kicking and screaming, and you better believe that's the way I'm going out." With those words she begins to charge up towards Rey, ready to attack her. She knows it's a bit of a climb but right now she's a bit rested. Thirsty but still rested.

It takes her a good twenty seconds to reach Rey up on this dune. But no way is she just going to stand around and let this little girl come up with a proper way of coming at her. If Phasma attacks first, then at least she stands a better fighting chance.

"You have got to be kidding me," Rey tells herself while watching this clearly exhausted and practically close to passing out trooper charge at her in a most, peculiar way.

She hops off of her cycle and pulls out her staff and spins it around while getting proper footing. Watching the troopers body language, she decides on her attacks. Not wanting to do serious harm to this female trooper, and not wanting to put any real shame upon her, Rey spins around when her opponent takes the first move to hit her with a right hook.

With a blur of motion, Rey sweeps Phasmas right leg with the bottom of her staff, and in mid-air, strikes the left side of her helmet. Cracking the side of it, and shattering the communications device inside. As well as short-circuiting the location transponder.

Phasma falls on her back and almost passes out.

"Bad idea." She tells herself after she realizes just how much energy she just used up climbing that dune and attempting to commence in a fight. Against an opponent that's well-rested, energized, hydrated, and on top of that. Has a weapon.

"Alright. Ok, I concede. I yield. You have me. You win alright. You have taken the Captain of the First Order Army prisoner. A very big mistake, but you have me. What do you want?"

Breathing hard and fighting to stay awake, Phasmas holding her left arm up in defeat. Looking at Rey, her vision starts to blur a little, and she starts to remember something that she didn't remember for a little while now. But she realizes that the little droid isn't here. As well as the traitor, and the prisoner as well.

Phasma then notices something else. The girls lips are moving but... she isn't hearing anything that is coming out of her mouth. A hard ringing is going through her ears and her head is spinning. It feels as if she's dying and a pain can be felt on the side of her abdomen.

Phasma placed her hand upon her side. She lifts it up and glanced down to check herself. To her dissatisfaction, she can see blood. But from what type of wound? And can she even manage to apply anything to mend herself?

"I'm going to die on this dust ball planet." Phasma thinks to herself as she passes out. The elements and wound finally take her. With all of her training and endurance, even Phasma has her limits.

"What an idiot," Rey mutters to herself as she leans down and begins to undress Phasma. She knows that this woman can no longer stay in her suit. Not only does she need water and fresh air. But her wound needs tending. Who knows what type of damage was done in that fall.

Rey kneels down and sets her staff next to her at arms reach, she begins to remove Phasmas helmet first, being careful not to pull too hard just in case there might be a chin strap.

Setting the helmet to the side, she looks upon Phasma. Shocked at the beauty lying before her. She gulps a little wondering as to how and why a woman like this would ever become a coldhearted killer.

Next, she begins to remove her arm and leg armor. Slowly moving to her waist, chest, and lastly, her bottom portion. She blushes a little while sliding them off her. With a little bit of a wish to herself, she speaks, "Please don't wake up now. This would be most awkward."

Once fully removed, Phasma is left in nothing more than her zero suits under armor. It's still black and not something one should wear on this planet but, still better than being in full battle armor on a desert planet in the blasting heat of the sun.

Rey takes the now removed armor and places it in the within the net attached to her cycle. She takes then takes a dagger from her person and kneels down once again beside Phasma and lifts up her clothing to observe the wound on the side of her waist. She sees a small bone jabbed within the side of her belly. Right above her left hip.

"Not good. I can't pull it out without knowing the full damage. You could be bleeding inside. If I pull this out she could die. If I don't pull it out you will die from blood loss eventually. I need to rent a medical droid. But first I need to get you inside my home and under some shade. And get you some water."

With a little effort, Rey lifts up Phasma and carefully puts her on the back of the cycle. And this time ties her up so secure that she's barely going to move. She drives as fast as possible back to her makeshift home. Pulling her off the cycle and then dragging her inside.

She then applies pressure and bandages her wound. Doing her best to stop the bleeding. And quickly gathers rope and restraints.

"I'm sorry for this but it's for your own good." Saying this out loud as she ties Phasma down inside her AT-AT Walker. She's already familiar with how determined this woman is, so she makes sure to doubly secure the restraints.

"Now to get some water for you."

She walks over to her food and water reserve sector in the rear of the Walker. Pulling out a container of fresh purified water. She walks over to Phasma kneels down.

"Please wake up. I don't want to have to feed water to you mouth to mouth."

Gently she shakes Phasma's shoulder and speaks softly.

"Hey. Hey, wake up. I don't have a lot of time. Come on. Wake up."

As expected, there was little chance that she was going to wake up in her current condition. Not wanting to waste any more time, Rey uncorks the bottle with her teeth and tilts Phasmas head back while taking a large mouthful of water.

She moves in slowly and thinks to herself. This isn't a kiss. This is not my first kiss. It's just me helping a woman that needs to live. The others ditched me with this lady and I'm not going to be held responsible for a First Order troopers death.

Pressing her lips against Phasmas lips she takes note of how soft yet firm they are. Dry and cracked. A bit salty from how much she has been sweating.

"I feel bad for you." She thinks to herself. "You must have been pushing yourself all day long with nothing to drink. Why would you do that to yourself? Where you trying to die on this planet?"

Phasma gulps out of reflex as the life-giving fluid glides down her throat. Satisfied with seeing this Rey continues this process again and again. She doesn't stop until the canister of water was empty. After a little while of feeding her fluids, she thinks to herself.

"I guess this is what it feels like to save the day. Being prince charming to a damsel in distress."

She smiles softly and turns around hurrying off to her speed cycle. Money is something she doesn't have. But selling or trading that Chrome suit, that's going to save Phasma. For sure a medical droid is going to show up and help her out.


	4. Chapter 4

My Hero, The Scavenger Girl

Rey pulls over next to the trading post of Jakku. She's been here several times and has traded with shopkeepers before, so this is nothing new for her. However what is new, is the fact that she's offering a chrome Stormtrooper suit. But to be honest, shopkeepers have accepted much stranger and questionable things.

After all, if these merchants are willing to accept slaves and the sale of illegal weapons by the federation, then this should be nothing to worry about. She would offer up some of her own items but to be honest, she doesn't really have anything to offer in exchange for medical assistance.

"Let's see. I can't go to Plutt since he's going to rip me off and try to offer food instead of a medical droid. But maybe I can go over to another outpost. It's not too far off, I just need to find someone who can bandage her up and not ask too many questions."

Rey quickly takes a look around and tries to see if anyone has a medical droid. She needs a surgical one and not an assistant model. Not wanting to attract attention to herself, she begins to walk around a bit quickly but not too fast. Since the other regulars around here are familiar with her and noticed the Stormtrooper chasing after her.

But now that she's back and she did leave with the trooper on her speeder, it's safe to assume that she's in the clear.

Not being able to find anyone that can help her, and not spotting any medical droids, she swallows her pride and as a last resort, she, in fact, does walk up to Plutt's trading post. She looks at him and he observes her.

"And what have you brought me today girl? I see that droid you had earlier isn't with you anymore. Too bad, I would have paid double what I had offered you last time. Did you reconsider and come back to bargain?" He asks her with a smug expression on his face.

Rey feels a bit frustrated and looks to the side, she remembers the blaster and rifle of the woman she is trying to help. If necessary, she can offer those for a trade as well. It's just that she doesn't want him sending anyone after her again.

"No. I, don't know where he is." She looks down a bit saddened by the realization, that in fact, the droid she took for a friend. Has actually ditched her the moment it had the first chance. Really she can't blame the little guy for wanting to get off this planet. But the irony is that she helped that droid get away, and now she's helping the ones that wanted to take him by force.

She swallows her sadness quietly and holds back a few tears. After so many times of falling into depression and feeling hopeless, Rey has mastered the skill of holding back one's emotions. Learned to swallow her pain and suffering.

Instead of staying in bed all day and allowing herself to fall into a dark place in her mind, she trains herself with her combat staff on a regular basis. It helps her with focusing her attention on something other than pain. On doing something other than crying.

"I'm in need of a medical droid. For a few hours. I can trade for one if you have one available."

Looking into his eyes she has a bit of a desperate and stressful look. The eyes of hope and pleading can be noted by even the most novice of shopkeepers. And the fact that she's asking for only a few hours rent for a trade is another sign of just how much she's willing to give.

"Hmm- I don't have a medical droid available, unfortunately. I just had one picked up two days ago. If you had come then, I could have done something for you." No matter how much she doesn't like this creature, she has learned that he is a bit stingy. and he is more than willing to rip someone off rather than give an honest trade. But when he says he can't do anything for you, usually more often than not, he's telling the truth.

"Please. My friend is dying, is there anything you can do?"

Looking at Rey he remembers all the times that she came to him with different items and equipment. She never argued with him or tried to get more than what he offers her. On more than one occasion she might express her displeasure with how many portions of food he gives her, but really he tries to be fair to her. And to be really honest, he does enjoy her reactions as he finds them funny since she is the youngest scavanger on the desert of a rock.

And knowing that in this field of work, if someone becomes way too depressed and unhappy, they start looking for ways to leave. And having a young worker like her, if he helps her out with this friend of hers, then Rey just might end up bringing some really good things to him later. Or she might have something to offer him right now.

"Well, I'll make an exception for you. I might be able to help. You said you need a medical droid, I don't have that. But I do know someone with medical experience. If you can pay me I'll tell them to come to you. And then you pay them for helping out your friend. That's honestly the best I can do for you. The only other medical services are about a day drive from here. I doubt that your friend will be able to hold on and wait for that long."

She looks down and contemplates his offer. To be honest this isn't what she wanted. She didn't want anyone to talk after they show up. If they find out that this person is a First Order Federation soldier they might just turn her down the moment they show up. But knowing that she doesn't have much of a choice and that she has to take his word for it, she agrees to these sort of terms.

"Alright, deal. Here is what I have to offer." She places the blaster pistol on the table. Plutt looks at it and to say he's surprised is an understatement. It's rare to get such high-quality weapons from scavengers. Usually, if they find these sort of items they hold onto them with dear life. But to have someone willing to trade them, well... that's a totally different story within itself.

He quickly takes the blaster and looks it over and then glances at Rey. He's able to figure out really quickly that this blaster belonged to someone of high rank and importance in the First Order or the Old Empire. Either way, this gun is worth a lot more than just a name. And he's not going to rip her off right in front of the other people waiting in line. That's going to make him look really bad. So much so, that he just might be risking them going to other outposts on Jakku.

"For this, I can send them your way, as well as offer you."

He turns to his side and places the blaster on a shelf, just in case he might need it one day. Then grabs twenty portions of food and places them on the table.

"The medical help as well as twenty portions."

Rey smiles and quickly walks up to the counter taking them. Then she looks up a bit confused and he looks directly at her.

"I just need to know where to send the medical expert. If you can wait for a little next to my shop, they will travel alongside you."

This, this is too good to be true. But in all honesty, it is happening. This is more than she could ask for. Food and medical help. For once in her life, luck seems to be in her favor. And it's right when this strange beautiful woman came into her life. It's like she's her personal good luck charm.

"Thank you, Plutt."

He nods and then just waves his hand sarcastically.

"Move along now, you're holding up my line."

She smiles a little and takes the twenty portions into her little rucksack and moves to the side of his trading post, quietly waiting for the medical expert to show up. Her mind begins to wander on the woman waiting in the AT-AT Walker.

"I really hope she's alright. I need to get back as soon as possible."


	5. Chapter 5

**TIME TO WAKE UP**

 **(This is my very first STAR WARS fan fiction. I know that it's not exactly the same as what most are used to, as in all my stories, I mostly love writing more emotional and human characters. To write a person punching someone in the face or shooting someone, anyone can write that. But to make two people express emotion and really make a reader feel the moment between those two characters, that's something special. The only way I saw it possible to humanize Phasma, was to take everything away from her. The weapons, her suit, right along with her pride and strength. But Rey, I still have a bit planned for her, and in so doing, it will effect Phasma a great deal. I hope you all will enjoy the next few surprises in the coming chapters.)**

A deep breath is taken in by Phasma as she releases a small moan of pain. She attempts to pull her hands down and place her both hands upon her wound. Only to discover that her arms are tied to a steel pipe, and her legs are tied to the floor.

"Prisoner? Oh, this is, this is not fair."

Looking at herself she notices something entirely different. She's outside of her suit and her wound is now bandaged. Not only this but she's not all that thirsty. In fact, she feels hydrated. Someone took the time to clean her a bit and get her out of her sweaty clothes and put on some dry white garbs. The clothing isn't exactly clean but much more preferable than the black suit she had under her chrome battle armor.

Closing her eyes she thinks about the girl that had knocked her out after she fell off the speeder. That little desert girl is the one that must have kidnapped her. And now she must be trying to figure out how to make some money off her. Most likely going to sell her off to the Hutts or something along those lines.

"Becoming a slave was never an aspiration of mine. I worked my entire life to get to the point I am at now today. And no little desert girl is going to sell me off. I'll figure out a way to escape. I'll give her one warning. Let her know that she best let me go if she knows whats good for her."

Her belly rumbles in hunger as she looks around in hopes of seeing something available to eat. Not that it would matter much but whenever her captor should return, maybe she can get fed.

"HEY IM AWAKE. YOU IN HERE SOMEPLACE?"

With no answer, she assumes that perhaps she should change her tactics of speaking.

"COME ON I REALLY NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM."

Once again, no answer to her calling.

Glancing down at her wound she takes note that she indeed is still bleeding. It's a very slow bleeding wound but all the same, she's losing blood. And if she wants to last longer then she's going to have to stay still.

"That girl must have gone someplace to find help. At least that's what I would have done if I was in her position. After all, I'm no good to her dead. I'm going to have to stay still, I can't move around and bleed all over the place. Fact is, if it's still bleeding now, then that means something important is cut inside me."

Realizing this, she gulps in a sudden realization of her situation. The wound might have pressure on it, but she doesn't have much longer to live. Maybe another hour or so. Her head spinning and her thought process slightly focused. But the comes to terms that her thinking really is all over the place. It's not on any one single issue. But on many topics all at once.

"I don't want to die like this."

A slow hum begins to build outside and the side of the AT-AT Walker gives off the sound of being hit with sand continuously. Phasma realizes that a sandstorm is starting to develop outside. The soft hum quickly becomes a powerful sandstorm. And to her discouragement, no one is here next to her.

"I'm going to die alone on this desert planet."

Tears begin to form in her eyes as she starts loosing more of her energy. She gently lays her head down trying to remain still. Her tears rolling down the sides of her face and drying out on the floor. A quiet sniffle escapes her as she fights off the urge to sob.

"This must be punishment for all the harm and evil acts I have committed over the years. A lonely death with no one knowing where I am. This probably isn't even anyone's home. That girl probably tied me up and took my gear to sell of someplace."

She sighs and closes her eyes. Slowly and reluctantly accepting her fate. No one wants to die like this. But when the cards are down and life isn't giving you a choice, you have no choice but to accept.

Just have to relax. And let the quiet darkness take-

"Hey, are you awake? Please tell me you're not dead."

Phasma opens her eyes up in shock and turns her head quickly, glancing over and spotting that very same girl from earlier. The one she ran after in the shops. The exact same one that knocked her out.

"Y- you came back?" She says in shock. Her heartbeat jumps as she realizes that what she was thinking is totally wrong. This girl did come back. With food and someone standing next to her with medical supplies.

"Of course I came back. I live here. I had to tie you up and make sure that you wouldn't run off someplace. I had to get you medical attention."

Rey walks over to the table and places the food portions on top, then glances over to the medical expert and speaks.

"That's the person I hired you to help. Please fix her up immediately."

The creature nods and walks over to Phasma, pulling off the blood-soaked field dressing and makeshift bandages.

"I expect to be paid in full once this job is done. You promised me a suit for this job."

Phasma looks over at Rey once the medic begins the much-needed work of saving her life. In shock, she asks her.

"Did you promise this person my armor for saving my life?"

Rey nods to her as she's preparing food for the both of them.

"Of course I did. What good is that suit if you're dead. I also sold your blaster, just so I could get the chance to get in touch with this medic. The good thing is that you'll be taken care of here while you get better."

Phasma watches the medic pull out the object from her waist and begin injecting her with painkillers as he cuts her open and widens the wound with tools as he flashes a light to find the source of the bleeding.

"I'm not going to be able to leave this planet with my crew. Chances are... The mission I was sent here to do, it's all over. Even if I-"

She glances at Rey once again and asks her with a mild bit of frustration in her voice.

"That droid you had with you. And the deserting Stormtrooper, where are they? Where did they go? If I can find those two and the escaped prisoner, I just might avoid being killed by the First Order. Please, you have to help me."

Rey glances at her in total confusion. She picks up the two plates of food she just made and walks over to Phasma. She's not about to untie her just yet as there is no trust between them. But one thing is for sure, Rey is going to set things straight with this women.

"First of all. I have already helped you a great deal. You chased after me in the heat, I took you from the streets and made sure nobody was going to rob you. Then after that, you tried stupidly cut the rope on my speeder and hurt yourself, then tried to attack me. And now here we are. I had to sell your gun and armor, just to be able to fix your massive and total failure. How did you even become an important person in the First Order Empire?"

In defeat, Phasma just closes her eyes and thinks to herself.

"This girl is absolutely right. No amount of explaining is going to save my life from being punished for this failure. If anything, my time limit is probably close to being over. The people I was after are most likely long since gone. Or TR8R found them and he's going to be promoted."

Rey nudges Phasma's cheek with her finger, carefully trying to get her attention.

Looking over at her hand, Phasma notices that Rey is offering her some food. She's about to tell her that she can eat it herself but remembers the restraints.

"Do you have a name?"

She asks her, as she leans in and bites the food Rey is offering Phasma.

"My names Rey. What about you? What's your name?"

Phasma smiles a little as they share a long and friendly glance. A warm calm can be felt between the two of them as she speaks in a soft and mellow tone.

"My name is Phasma. It's a pleasure to meet you Rey. Thank you, for saving my life."


	6. Chapter 6

**TR-8R**

A communication message connects to TR-8R directly. The person on the other side of the radio link states the following.

"TR-8R, the commander wishes to speak to you directly. Make yourself available, immediately."

He notifies his fellow members at his command that he will be speaking to there superior. They all are a bit tired and know that since hearing nothing from Captain Phasma that she must have had about as much luck as the rest of the crew.

The fact that they haven't found any evidence of the deserter or escaped prisoner is a bit depressing. But to let a little BB8 unit escape the clutches of the First Order, that angers him on a whole other level.

"If I was in command, none of this would have ever happened. That traitor would have been put to death the moment he didn't pull the trigger. What kind of a coward is he? Joining the terrorist rebel forces." He thinks all this to himself as he walks off into the shadows, away from any view of the others. Not wanting to distract the rest of them from their duty.

Having only half an hour left to search the rest of this ship, he knows that the First Order contacting him right now is most likely to hear a report. They are going to be called back. But, why would they contact him and not Phasma? Has something happened? Did she say something about them that calls for the First Order to contact them directly?

He holds the worry within his body, his mind as clear and focused as it possibly could be. Why should he even bother to have any fear, they did the job asked of them. Nothing is going to stop him from giving a report.

The hologram turns on showing him General Hux, TR-8R salutes to him,

"Sir, we have had no luck in finding the escaped prisoner or the traitor. Unfortunately, we haven't had any luck in locating a trail of the BB8 unit either."

General Hux looks down and shakes his head a bit in disappointment.

"I had hoped you might have some good news for me. But it would appear that we have even more bad news to report to the higher-ups."

TR-8R is stunned by what he is hearing. More bad news? What could possibly be worse than what he has just reported? Could it be something to do with the rebels? Is Captain Phasma alright?

"Sir?"

The Commander looks back up at TR-8R and pauses for a moment contemplating on his performance thus far. He has always been successful in his missions. Always performing to his top physical and mental abilities. Never wavering in his missions. His loyalty knows no bounds. And the only thing that makes him appear equal to his fellow brothers in arms, is his uniform.

"TR-8R, tell me. How many missions have you been sent on?"

He smirks a little anticipating a high number from the Stormtrooper. Commander Hux has, at times, hear of this trooper. Most commanders have at the least heard of his bravery. The fact that he is a bit stronger physically than normal humans. Or perhaps it might have something to do with the rage or honor inside his heart.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't keep count of my missions. I only focus on the job at hand."

A perfect answer. Clearly, his view of where he stands in the First Order is, without question, exceptional. Why bolster yourself when he can let your work speak for him.

The thought of what Captain Phasma would have said crosses his mind. She most likely holds a count of kills in her head. Or at the least, how many times she has seen combat.

"Alright Soldier. Congratulations, You are the new Captain, replacing Phasma from here on out."

A deep shock of surprise courses down his spine and through his body. He nearly gasps from the sudden emotional impact. Taking a gulp and being thankful he decided to keep his helmet on for this call, he holds back his words allowing Commander Hux to finish the promotion process.

"We have tried to contact EX Captain Phasma several times. And a few hours ago we lost communications with her. Shortly after that, we lost the tracking signal on her as well. Indicating that she must have run into some sort of trouble and is no longer with us. Or has been taken, prisoner."

Commander Hux folds his arms and grins a little bit. He knows that new Captains always do there best to show loyalty. And TR-8R is most likely going to perform at 100% for the rest of the foreseeable future.

"Bring your troops back to the ship. And get ready for your new position. Plans have changed."

TR-8R nods and salutes. The hologram vanishes, leaving him to stand there for a moment but accepting his new position. But still a total shock about the one person he looked up to. The one woman he loved.

"Captain Phasma. You can't be dead. You trained me. Watched me. Helped me. You're too good a fighter to have been taken, prisoner. No way can you be dead. No way. I don't accept it. I will find you, Captain. I'll redeem you in the eyes of the First Order. One day. I promise you this. Promise."


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't be scared. You don't have to be brave. Everyone feels fear. But it's what you do with it that matters my child. Most people run. Some people freeze up. But very few, they use it, and face what's in front of them."

Those are the words, her uncle told her when he taught her how to hunt and survive in the wilderness. In any environment. The world, the galaxy, it's not a fair place for anyone. We are but a mere nothing scattered in the vastness of space. To think that we are important as individuals, that is something that defines a human.

"Phasma, why do you matter?" He asks her with a gentle and kind smile. A tear in his eye when he was passing away from cancer.

"Because, uncle. Because I say so. Because I can feel it. Because I wish it. Because I demand it." Her voice trembles as she speaks holding his hand and looking deep into his eyes as he takes his last breath. A gentle smile graces his lips as he shuts his eyes. His hand goes limp as his spirit leaves and becomes one with the force. His last words are spoken, at this final moment, to her and her alone.

"You're a brave girl... Phasma. You've grown up. ... My life, it's now in your hands. You will carry my life within you. All the days of your life... This is... the last I can give you... my little Phasma."

She buries her face in his chest as she releases all her emotions. He was the only person in her life that actually cared about her. The only one who asked her if she was hungry, or tired. He made sure that she had the life he never had. That she had the choices he never did. Through her, he was able to live a second time. And pass on all of his teachings.

Learning how to fight, how to stand her ground. Learning to actually matter. The fact that no one can label you. That no one has power over you. Not unless you give them that power. And she was going to exercise that power from now on.

"I promise to never forget you."

A sudden jolt shakes Phasma as she opens her eyes in shock, stirring her from her sleep. She looks around in shock and realizes that she's still with this desert girl on Jakku.

Looking at herself she can see that those restraints that Rey had put on her are no longer being used.

"It's about time. After that dream... no way was I going to let someone restrain me like an animal."

Slowly she stands up and takes a look around her. Wondering where her suit is. Not only that, but her blaster, spear, and rifle.

"Did... did she take my stuff?"

Trying to march out with a commanding presence doesn't exactly work out right away. Or at all for that matter. Seeing as she feels tired, not only from just waking up but also from the blood loss. And standing up straight only makes the wound hurt more.

"That's right. The doctor had to cut me open. He didn't have to put me to sleep for that. Could have just given me painkillers."

She mumbles to herself as she wobbles outside the AT-AT WALKER.

Looking out into the desert wilderness she wonders just how long has she been here. Is there even a chance of redeeming herself in front of the First Orders eyes? Should she even try? Technically this would give her the chance to go free.

"Free... but where? Doing what? I don't even have any money."

"Oh hey, you're up."

A kind gentle voice speaks to her. Soft and welcoming. No judgment or anger. No fear. Just... kindness.

Turning to her side she doesn't see anyone at first. But then looking down she can see, Little Rey looking up at her with a little bit of a smile. The very same girl that had taken her from the settlement. The one who tied her down to the back of her speeder. That girl who knocked her out and...

Undressed her... most likely fed her water... cleaned her and... got medical care for her. Made sure she was out of the sun. Showed her the same affection that a kind and close friend would.

"Um... Yes... You had me fixed up. Rey was it? I'm sure it was Rey, I suppose you I should thank you for... well. Everything you have done for me. My mind is a little foggy after the medical procedure. So... I honestly don't remember what happened after that guy started cutting me open."

Rey looks down and bites her lip in hesitation. Not really wanting to tell her what happen while she was passed out. But keeping information from someone really isn't her style. since her whole life, information has been kept from her. Not knowing when the person she's waiting for will come back. Not knowing why she was dropped off on Jakku for so long. The simple fact of, not knowing and being a slave to the unknown... that's not right.

"Well, yeah. That... we had a reason. You had started to pass out and he gave you some medication to stabilize you. Then you did pass out all on your own and... you wet yourself. So while he worked, being a girl myself, I decided to clean you up and wash your undergarments. When I came back the medic was finishing up and he had mentioned that he had stitched up your lower intestinal tract. So you're going to have to eat mostly liquid food for at least three days. I did tell him I would make sure to take care of you while you recover. But... You have been sleeping for the last two days. So I have just been feeding you orally and-"

Phasmas expression slowly turns a light red color hearing this story. But as Rey continues recovering all that had transpired thus far, and telling this survivor tail of equal entertainment and embarrassment, her face quickly turns as red as a strawberry and she buries her face in both of her palms.

"Rey, no. Stop... just... stop."

This, at this very moment, is a completely new level of complex feelings and situation. Not only has this young girl seen her nether regions, but also observed her wetting herself. But also... oral feeding. That means she fed her life a mother bird feeding her little babies. She probably fed her water the same way as well... every day... *every day!*

she ponders to herself given the facts that have just been placed before her. And the facts of her life that are as they stand at this moment.

"This is just perfect. I lose my position as a Captain of the First Order military. I somehow lost my suit. I get changed after making a mess of myself with this girl. On top of that. I turn red from this... embarrassment."

She looks at Rey and sighs. Trying to collect herself and remember, that she is, for all intensive purposes, still a trained soldier.

Taking a moment and looks up and down at Rey, realizing the little stature of this girl. Phasma towers over her by several feet.

Rey... she saved her life. This delicate little desert flower. Saved her life.

"Thank you."

She leans down succumbing to her condition. Being out in the heat after just a few moments of waking up was a poor decision, but not something that would truly affect her too much, no. This was something else.

The desire to thank Rey. To give her something in return for helping her. All the years of silence. Keeping her emotions locked up. Not mentioning anything that comes up in her mind. Understanding that love, mercy, care, crying, love, and kindness are all things that can get you killed in the first order. Being a human... can get you killed.

And for once... someone isn't going to judge her. Someone... no. Not just someone... But-

"Rey... I-"

Coming closer to Rey without even asking, With nothing more than those two words being spoken, Rey already understood that Phasma wanted something. And when observing both her arms extending, she thought that it was going to be an embrace. But had she expected what was to come, perhaps her reaction would have been a little different.

"um Phasma?"

At that moment, Phasma pulls little Rey in for a long and warm welcoming embrace. Burying her face between her shoulder and neck. The scent of Rey is a sweet honey like smell. Mixed with the smell of sand and cotton. Somehow it's welcoming and subtle.

Instead of being repulsed by the smell of another woman in this sort of position she finds herself memorizing every aspect of her savior.

Rey feels a bit awkward at first, but slowly accepts this hug from a towering woman. And it's not like shes doing anything wrong to her. So really there isn't a problem.

"Hey, it's alright. I wasn't going to let you die on the streets. I just wanted to help you."

Phasma smiles and looks at Rey.

"Then let me thank you properly."

Phasma slowly leans in and gives a little kiss on Rey's cheek. Minding her emotional distance and maintaining her composure. But somewhat realizing that... this Rey... This girl here... she just might end up making her bat for the other team.


	8. Chapter 8

**REBEL HEARTBEAT**

Phasma awakens from her peaceful night's dream. She rises from the hammock swing bed Rey had prepared for her last night.

A bit hungry and thirsty due to the lack of air conditioning in this At-At walker, anybody would be susceptible to the taxing environment.

She walks through the small passageway of the rear doorway and into the belly of the walker. She can see Rey sleeping in her Hammock still sleeping peacefully. A gentle smile graces Phasma without herself even noticing. Her heart begins to speed up ever so slightly as she accepts that Rey is her hero. Her knight in shining armor. Her Romeo.

Except... Except that... She can't ever let her know that.

Somehow... Some way... She still has to return to her duty as a captain of the first order.

To become a lesbian after vanishing from the military as a commander to the most talented soldiers would be nothing less than a reason for execution. Especially when having to accept help from someone that helped a traitor, an escaped prisoner, and not to mention an escaped B-B Unit.

"Rey..."

She whispers as she walks closer to the young 19 years old still sleeping, and dreaming of finding her lost family.

Phasma carefully places her hand upon Rey's cheek ever so slightly, being careful not to awaken her. She slowly leans in and looks at her light pink lips.

Tears begin to fill her eyes as she fights the urge within herself. Anger slowly turns into sadness as she leans in wanting to kiss the young beauty. A vision of them both embarrassing crosses her mind as she imagines what she really wants.

"I can't... I shouldn't... I won't."

Those words escape her as she fights what she really wants.

The desire to have someone that she wants to protect and help. To kiss. To hold in her arms and embrace what she really wants. What she is.

"I'm not some failure that's going to be-"

She becomes silent when Rey stirs and opens her eyes. Her heart sinks when seeing this as her hand is still placed upon her cheek.

"Um... Phasma... what are you doing?"

Phasma turns bright red as her military training prepared her for everything but this. And her talent for creating excuses is absolutely perfect for military failures. But not suited for what she has done here and now.

"Um... I was... It's... I can explain."

Rey perfectly understands what's happening right now since being a woman herself, and regardless of being perhaps ten years younger than Phasma, she still knows what happens when a woman is saved by a hero. And she doesn't deny the facts as they are.

Regardless, this moment is something to savor and be entertained by. So she does want to hear what sort of creative excuse Phasma might come up with.

"I would like to hear it. This explanation you have."

Phasma pulls her hand back and takes a step back as Rey sits up and stretches.

"I... wanted to..."

Phasma considers her options and begins to process every sentence that might come out of her mouth. Every letter and every word. Thinking of every scenario and every choice that she makes.

"This girl here saved me. Did everything for me. Never thought twice about helping me. She even fed me while I was passed out. Made sure all of my needs had been met. And now... I'm right here... wanting to lie... No."

Those words, those thoughts pass through her mind as she takes a deep breath and accepts what she is about to say to Rey.

Looking upon Rey, she accepts that the girl is expecting a joke or some poor excuse. But honestly... she's not expecting that.

And that is exactly what Phasma is an expert at. Honesty and going directly to the target in any given situation.

Like right now.

"Rey... I wanted to kiss you."

To Be Continued.


End file.
